


My Ghost Comes Back

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Late at Night, Loneliness, Master/Servant, Night Terrors, One Shot, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble.  "I’m here, you can rest now,"





	My Ghost Comes Back

Sakura had to hold herself together, keep it together, so that no one would ask. She hummed to herself as she laid in bed, lullabies from a lifetime ago, like a hymnal. Moonbeams spilled from the open window, cascading her in their cold rays as she attempted to fall asleep.

_Rider, Rider. I want to forget, Rider._

She needn't speak aloud, as the tall, bewitching woman appeared before her, kneeling down and placing her hands softly on Sakura's face. "I'm here, you can rest now," Rider hushed her, tangling her pale fingers into the girl's hair.

There was no such thing as enough from the Matou family, from her grandfather, and especially from Shinji. Sakura had accepted her place, to keep the peace, even when all she wanted was to  _ **tear**_ them apart, for all they had done. She wanted to run away, never come back, not to  _ **them**_  ever again.

Sakura placed one of her hands in Rider's, her grip tightening. She didn't want to be left alone, in the dark, where those creatures could get her, not again.

"Sakura, I'm here, I'm here," Rider reminded her, leaning in closer, placing their foreheads together. She breathed in, closing her eyes, and as Rider kissed her lips, Sakura finally exhaled.


End file.
